10 Palabras RetoHitsuKarin(2019)
by MikeRyder16
Summary: No hay nada que no se pueda contar si tienes las palabras correctas. (HK)-(MR)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola querido y conocedor publico HitsuKarinista XD los he extrañado mucho, pero acá vengo con algo nuevo, espero lo disfruten y apoyen la iniciativa.**_

_**Este es un reto de 10 palabras, el fic no tendrá título pero será representado por las palabras que están dentro de la lectura, no estarán remarcadas así que no se quiebren la cabeza y mejor disfruten de la lectura.**_

_**Bleach, sus personajes y su entorno no me pertenecen, solo escribo por amor al arte XD**_

_**¡BUENA LECTURA!**_

_**10 palabras: 1. Aleatorio, 2. Calcetines, 3. Café, 4. Hambre, 5. Luz, 6. Niño(s), 7. Encendedor, 8. Ver, 10. Pulso.**_

Siempre he sido una persona en su mayoría, paciente y tranquila, pero, justamente en estos momentos no puedo ser capaz de guardar la compostura. Mis piernas se mueven sin control alguno y eso me vale los 5 pares de ojos que aun que no los miro directamente, puedo sentir sus miradas clavadas en mí como dagas.

No lo puedo soportar más, así que me levanto bruscamente de mi asiento y salgo apresurado del lugar sin mirar a nadie. Tal vez me vea demasiado exagerado pero ¡DEMONIOS!, esperar en ese hospital la noche de navidad no es nada de lo que tenía en mente.

En poco tiempo estoy fuera del lugar, me detengo un poco más adelante de la entrada y dejo que la brisa fría acaricie mi rostro. Por lo general puedo estar sin problemas a la intemperie en lugares fríos, pero, justo el clima esta noche no se siente acogedora al tacto en mi piel.

"_parece que nevará pronto",_ siento el tacto de una mano en mi hombro, se perfectamente de quien se trata, esa voz no es fácil de olvidar, _"Hmm". _Tampoco soy de muchas palabras, él lo sabe muy bien, así que solo aleja su mano de mi hombro. En una abrir y cerrar de ojos está parado frente a mí ofreciéndome un cigarrillo. No soy un hombre al que le guste fumar, pero, al fin de cuentas la persona frente a mi algo malo debió enseñarme.

Tome la cajetilla y el encendedor que me ofreció sin dudar. No disfrutaba la sensación del humo entrando en mis pulmones pero he de admitir que me relajó lo suficiente como para dejar de temblar, si, lo admito estoy asustado y mis piernas no dejan de moverse involuntariamente.

La tenue estela de humo se desvanecía en el aire a la par en que desaparecía el cigarrillo entre mis dedos, no tenía planeado terminar con un segundo así que decliné la oferta de Isshin.

Lleve mi vista hacia el cielo oscuro y dejé nuevamente que la brisa tratara de hacer su trabajo. Tal vez esta vez podría tener suerte y la desesperación y preocupación se alejaran sin resistencia alguna.

Abrí mis ojos y volví mi cabeza a su posición en cuanto sentí el tacto de otra mano, una más pequeña. Su mano no cerraba por completo en mi antebrazo, aun sin que tuviera esa chaqueta podría completar tal acción. Sus ojos claros veían directamente a los míos tratando de reconfortar mi tempestuosa alma. No son gemelas idénticas, pero, sin duda la sonrisa tranquilizadora que Yuzu me dio aún sin mencionar palabra el confort que en ese momento necesitaba. Le devolví el gesto sutilmente y pude respirar más tranquilo, me ofreció un vaso térmico con lo que podría ser cualquier bebida caliente, tome un pequeño sorbo, "Gracias". Café, no es mi bebida favorita pero eso no me importaba. Después de un leve _de nada_ de su parte, se engancho a mi brazo para conducirme nuevamente dentro del lugar. Isshin nos siguió de cerca tan silencioso como esa noche misma. El olor a antiséptico golpeó mis fosas nasales, no es el mejor de las sensaciones pero al menos el olor a café lo disfrazaba un poco.

Al entrar me di cuenta que estaba siendo egoísta al pensar que solo yo me encontraba preocupado, se notaba en las expresiones decaídas de los demás la angustia en la que estábamos sumidos.

Respire profundo una vez más, tome de nuevo el asiento que había ocupado antes de salir tratando de mantener mi cabeza y mis emociones serenas, dejé el vaso en el suelo, recargue mi cabeza en la pared y cerré mis ojos una vez más, intenté no pensar en nada y en un instante empecé a recordar…

_La pantalla de la televisión tintineaba a cada segundo sin descanso, las imágenes cambiaba cada vez que apretaba dicho botón, hasta pareciese que estaba desesperada por quien sabe qué._

"_¿Dejaras de buscar aleatoriamente o te decidirás por algo?", "Tú que crees", "¿Estas molesta?", su voz sonó un poco áspera, pero al menos había dejado de cambiar a los canales. _

_El control remoto y su brazo cayó sobre su regazó, y esa mirada fiera al fin se encontraron con los míos, sabía perfectamente que esa pregunta no era la más indicada, pero tenía que probar, además me miraba… era diferente… "tengo hambre", "¿heee?", "¡TENGO HAMBRE!", estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se debía su expresión pero inmediatamente la pelinegra a mi lado empezó a sollozar, simplemente no sabía qué hacer, intente tranquilizarla pero ella solo balbuceaba cosas incoherentes como morir de inanición, mi falta de amor y que si no le conseguía helado de chocolate y papas fritas regresaría a vivir con su padre y quien sabe cuántas estupideces más…_

Abrí de golpe mis ojos y por inercia tomé una posición correcta en el asiento, estoy seguro que las demás personas cercanas se sorprendieron un poco por mi reacción, digo, al fin de cuentas el estúpido recuerdo fue muy divertido. Tuve que ingeniármelas para encontrar un lugar abierto a las 3 de la madrugada solo por un antojo de mi mujer.

Ignore a los demás y me levanté mucho más tranquilo que antes, mi vista seguía recta pero justo algo captó mi atención, la curiosidad me llevo monótonamente hacia el objeto. Una revista. Ni yo lo puedo creer. No se trataba de una revista con autos o deportiva, sino de una revista con vestidos de novia, la empecé a ojear en ese mismo lugar.

"_Oye Shiro, ¿Cuánto es?", su cálido aliento rosó tenuemente mi oreja y por un momento pude sentir esa sensación eléctrica adormecedora recorrer todo mi cuerpo, "lo suficiente como para empezar a ahorrar". No me gire a verla, pues estaba ocupado metiendo el efectivo en un sobre amarillo. En cambio, Karin me rodeo hasta quedar frente a mí y se sentó libremente sobre mi regazo enredando sus brazos sobre mi cuello. "Sabes, ¿no sabía que en las bodas occidentales se acostumbra pegar billetes a los novios mientras bailan con ellos?, pero me alegra". Ella solo se ocupó de acortar la distancia entre nuestros rostro y cerramos la conversación con un beso._

El leve sonido de una puerta no lejos de mi margen de visión me hace volver a la realidad. Una pareja joven era la responsable, se notaba que no cabían de felicidad, tal parece que después de una visita tan tarde al hospital las noticias eran muy buenas. Seguí con la mirada los pasos de la pareja y mi mente volvió a perderse.

"_¿Qué es esto?, ¿aún falta mucho para mi cumpleaños Karin?'", con duda, tome el par de cajas. Por alguna razón mi esposa me pidió que me sentara. "No seas aguafiestas Toushiro, solo ábrelos y ya". Le envié una pequeña mirada desconfiada, esa buena actitud me ponía nervioso, nervioso era poco, me ponía la piel de gallina pero, ¿Qué tan malo sería recibir un pequeño obsequio en Abril?, así que con cuidado abrí ambas cajas al mismo tiempo. _

_Las cajas son lo suficientemente amplias para que mis manos entren sin dificultad y lo primero que saco de ellas son… "¿Calcetines? y "¿Tejidos?", no lo podía creer ¿Quién rayos usaría unos calcetines tejidos y así de pequeños?, obvio ninguno de los dos, esas prendas solo podrían ser usadas a menos que fuera un bebé… esperen… ¿un bebé?... esperen de nuevo… 2 pares… "¿¡KARIN!?..."_

"_¿Están listos?"_

"_Si Doctora", yo me quedé callado y asentí, no se lo diría, pero estaba espantado, nervioso y a la vez emocionado. La mano de Karin y la mía estaban entrelazadas, ni el aire acondicionado pudo detener la sudoración evidente en mi palma, que vergüenza, y aparte temblaban. _

_A diferencia de mí, siendo una temblorosa hoja de papel, Karin se mantenía fuerte y serena. Recostada en la camilla, con una hipnotizaste sonrisa y su vientre expuesto, no le podía quitar la vista de encima mientras ella mantenía conversación con la doctora. _

_Estaba tan sumido en apreciar sus hermosos rasgos aun en el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos al punto de no escuchar que me llamaban, sino hasta que Karin me apretó fuertemente la mano._

"_¿Toushiro…?", "Disculpa… ¿qué?"_

"_¡Felicidades señor Hitsugaya!, ¡va a ser padre de gemelos!",… "¿Qué…?". Lo primero que hice fue prestarle atención a la doctora pero después de lo segundo, recuerdo ver el rostro con cierto tinte preocupado de mi esposa, mire a la pantalla y ahí estaban… "¿Ge… gemelos?" y lo último que recuerdo fue sentir que mi pulso iba de arriba abajo y que la poca luz del lugar se reducía cada vez más mientras una voz preocupada llamaba desesperada mi nombre._

Ahora, la figura de la anterior pareja se veía completamente distorsionada por la distancia. Deje la revista que aún sostenía en su lugar. Me sorprendí ver a Ichigo levantarse abruptamente de su asiento seguido inmediatamente de Isshin, me gire para saber qué es lo que ha captado su atención de ambos hombres.

Mi ritmo cardíaco volvió a dispararse a una velocidad que ni yo mismo imaginé y esa sensación fría y desagradable recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Mis pies se movieron por si solos y antes de que el doctor llegara a nosotros lo abordé. Segundos bastaron para que el doctor fuera rodeado por mis acompañantes.

"Las cosas no salieron como se tenía planeado, pero, afortunadamente no hay peligro real. Si gustan pueden hacer una pequeña visita, así que les sugiero vallan y sean breves".

Mi voz se fue al diablo, no pude mencionar palabra alguna, apenas y sentía que respiraba. El doctor nos indicó que lo siguiéramos y eso hicimos. Isshin se encontraba conversando al frente con el doctor e Ichigo les seguía muy de cerca. Rukia y Yuzu estaban entrelazadas del brazo platicando bajo por su cuenta, y yo al final detrás de ellos me había olvidado de todo, hasta que sentí que me tomaron del brazo suavemente, inevitablemente me dejé guiar.

Estaba totalmente desenfocado, solo escuchaba tenues murmullos a mi alrededor, pero de entre tanta palabrería sin sentido para mi cerebro pude distinguir las palabras cirugía, cambio, natural y nacimiento, en verdad no tenía ni puta idea de lo que pudiera ser.

Los largos y luminosos pasillos me resultaban cada vez más incómodos, por un momento pude sentirme mareado, todo parecía un mal sueño del que no podía despertar.

De pronto nos detuvimos y yo hice un esfuerzo grande para no chocar con la persona frente a mí.

El doctor abrió la puerta de la habitación y todos nos quedamos inmóviles. Repase a cada una de las personas que rodeaban la entrada.

Isshin, a mi derecha la única figura que aunque no lo crean veo como a un padre me miraba con una expresión idiota, ya se me hacía raro su comportamiento tranquilo. A su lado y tomando su brazo se encontraba Yuzu con sus ojos medio cristalinos pero con una expresión feliz. A mi izquierda Ichigo con su característico ceño fruncido pero no molesto. Rukia solo me dedico un pequeño guiño _raro_ pero no imposible, y Rangiku…

"¿Qué esperas para entrar ahí mocoso?", eso sí me hizo entrar en razón e iba a replicar por el insulto pero no me fue posible ya que ella me empujó. Juro que me dolió el golpe, pero después de todo no podría reclamar nada a mi madre adoptiva.

Mis pasos firmes solo se detuvieron al llegar al pie de la cama donde se encontraba una hermosa pelinegra sosteniendo entre sus brazos dos pequeños bultos con mantas azules. Parecía pez fuera del agua, por más que intentaba decir algo, mis cuerdas bucales habían desaparecido, mi garganta y mis labios se sentían increíblemente secos pero no tenía sed. Solo permanecí ahí inmóvil mirando la escena frente a mi seguramente como idiota pero ¿cómo no estarlo?, si estaba apreciando lo más hermoso de mi vida.

"Toushiro" y solo la mención de mi nombre me hizo regresar a la realidad, al fin recordé como respirar. Parpadee varias veces y todo porque mis ojos se sentían arder. "ven, acércate… hay dos personitas que te quieren conocer" y una vez más me sentí tan afortunado de ser el dueño de esa hermosa sonrisa, tan cálida, con su expresión suave siendo adornada aún más por esos enigmáticos ojos grises.

Volví a sentir de nuevo un empujón, pero esta vez mucho más delicado dándome valor suficiente para acercarme completamente. Levanté mi brazo y lo acerque con cuidado a uno de los pequeños bultos entre los brazos de mi amada, me impacté tanto que realice la misma acción con el segundo bulto y fue ahí cuando supe que no podía contenerme por más tiempo, un pequeño jadeo escapo desde lo más profundo de mi alma y las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo empezaron a caer, hubo murmullos y sollozos a mi alrededor, pero apenas y podía ser consiente de ellas.

Sin duda eran lo más perfecto y saber que eran parte de mí me llenaba de una felicidad inmensa.

Entre los brazos de mi mujer se encontraban dos pequeños niños de piel pálida y cabello blanco, dos pequeños fruto de nuestro amor, lo más puro, nueva vida, y eran míos y de Karin.

"¿Pu…puedo?", "¡Claro tonto!, son tuyos", tenía miedo pero quería tenerlos en mis brazos, ¿¡qué tal si se me resbalaban!? seguramente moriría ahí mismo, pero tome valor. Con cuidado tome al pequeñito que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en el brazo derecho de su madre y en acto reflejo lo acune.

"Takeru… saluda a tu padre", "¿Takeru?", "¿No te gusta?", "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es perfecto Karin!". Toque su pequeña manita y mi hijo se removió un poco apretando su mano entre mi dedo. "Es el mayor, y él es Takeshi". Karin descubrió un poco más la carita del gemelo menor. Para no haber elegido con anticipación los nombres debido a que no queríamos saber el sexo de los bebés hasta su nacimiento he de admitir que la elección fue la mejor.

"Ambos son unos guerreros no es así", ella asintió y con bebe en brazos me incliné para besar la frente de mi esposa. Todo era magnífico, no podía despegar la vista de ninguno, pero tenían tíos y abuelos que también los querían conocer, así que al final tuve que ceder.

El poco tiempo que teníamos pasó muy rápido, más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Todos excepto Ichigo nos felicitaron, él solo me amenazó con que cuidara bien de Karin y a sus sobrinos esa noche o de lo contrario me iría muy mal. Al menos ya todos habían vuelto a ser como eran. Idiota ¿cómo rayos voy a dejar que algo le pase a mi familia? Primero muerto… ok, eso no.

La habitación ahora se encontraba tranquila, los pequeños gemelos dormían cómodamente en una cuna justo a un lado de la cama. Un pequeño sofá y una mesita eran los únicos objetos en la habitación y la ventana dejaba hacernos saber perfectamente de la suave caída de la nieve, sinceramente no me quería separar de ella y lo supo perfectamente. Se movió con cuidado de la cama, lo suficiente para dejarme recostar a su lado y así lo hice. Me acomode tal, que podía acariciar su largo cabello negro sin problemas con mi mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra manteníamos entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

"Te amo", lo que pareció un leve susurro fue suficiente para ser escuchado, ella no contestó pero sabía que en su rostro cansado se delineaba una suave sonrisa. Poco a poco su respirar se calmó y el sube y baja acompasado de su pecho me indicaba que ya había caído directamente a los brazos de Morfeo, suertudo... Mi vista paso a quedar sumida en la ventana donde los copos de nieve bailaban tan delicadamente libres ya ajenos. Decidí descansar al fin mi cerebro y me relaje. Poco a poco mi parpados se empezaron a cerrar y nuevamente mis recuerdos llegaban al momento en que dejaba que la inconciencia se apoderara de mí.

_Una pequeña niña envuelta en capas de ropa apenas y se podía mover tratando de dar figura a la masa de nieve frente a ella. Por otro lado, el pequeño con su característica bufanda de igual color a sus ojos se encargaba de reunir aún más nieve._

"_Sabes Shiro, cuando tú y yo seamos grandes nos vamos a casar, tendremos una enorme casa y ¡muchos hijos también!" la pequeña dejo de moldear y levanto su pequeños brazos al aire mientras miraba a su compañero de juego._

"_¿No creo que una niña deba pensar en esas cosas?, además aun tienes 6 años y…" la frase quedo a medias mientras el niño 2 años mayor se sonrojaba y se sujetaba estupefacto la mejilla que la niña le había besado._

"_Entonces… ¿Seremos esposos?"_

"_Quien sabe"._

_Bien, estoy de regreso, y esta vez con un reto que me auto impuse gracias a una personita que quiero mucho XD y las palabras me las proporcionó un muy buen amigo._

_Este reto consta de hacer un escrito que contenga diez palabras al azar en relación o no una con otra. Esas palabras obviamente deben estar dentro del fic. No las voy a resaltar pero si dejaré al inicio la lista de palabras._

_Dejare este fic marcado como completo, pero como su origen pues es muy probable que pueda seguir creciendo, depende también de mi tiempo, y claro si no ocurren más desgracias. Ya muchos saben sobre mi infortunio con los fics XD_

_En fin, no pienso dejar ninguno, solo en algún momento llegara de nuevo la inspiración o recuperare la información que aun esta en mi laptop (espero poder recuperarla)._

_Para terminar, en este reto, así como el fic de "Con Sabor ¿A?" (si no lo han leído, los invito a hacerlo XD) ustedes pueden dejarme en los comentarios una lista de las 10 palabras que quieran y yo así poder escribir, dejando a mi total elección el tema o ustedes también pueden aportar la idea, el asunto es que como dice Celeste Kaomy-chan los números suban a favor XD_

_Dudas, aclaraciones, reclamos, críticas constructivas no hirientes son muy bien aceptadas. Así que, espero tener su apoyo._

_Bye-Bye! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bleach, sus personajes y su entorno no me pertenecen, solo escribo para sanar mi mente XD_**

**_¡Buena Lectura!_**

* * *

**"Esta Mañana Es Diferente..."**

Esta mañana es diferente...

Tu lado de la cama está vacío,  
Pero aún puedo sentir tu toque,  
Mis caderas sienten frío.

**Esta mañana es diferente...**

Me levanto sobre exaltada,  
Te busco en cada rincón de la casa,  
Pero mi búsqueda no sirve de nada.

**Tú aroma no está...**  
** Tu calor no está...**  
** Tú no estas...**

Pero eso no me detiene,  
Mi determinación está presente,  
Más cuando veo en la mesa,  
Un mensaje hecho con tu puño y letra...

**Una carta, eso me lo esperaba,**  
** Los detalles más anticuados,**  
** Solían venir de ti.**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estoy lista.

Recojo mi cabello en una coleta desprolija.

Tomo mi cartera, mis llaves y mis ganas de no perderte por nada.

**El camino a tomar no es largo,**  
** Mucho menos agotador,**  
** Lo único difícil,**  
** Es que se encuentra en otra región.**

_"¿Qué tan loca debo estar,_  
_ Para seguir con este andar?"_

**La estación de tres en la indicada,**  
** Al menos no está a reventar,**  
** Pues siendo un día entre semana,**  
** No hay muchos que puedan pasear**.

Siento que mi cartera quiere llorar,  
Un alto precio he de pagar,  
Pero todo sea posible,  
Por volver a tus labios besar.

**Sorpresa me llevo al abrirla,**  
** Un billete que me llevará de ida.**  
** Esto me parece extraño,**  
** El tren no me esperara al próximo año.**

Medio día me toma,  
Pero al fin estoy en el lugar,  
Mi marcha sigue su curso,  
Mis manos empiezan a sudar.

_**"Y sería una vil mentira,**_  
_** Si dijera que estoy de maravilla".**_

Las indicaciones son claras...

Las montañas tú podrás ver,  
El agua del lago es tan clara,  
Qué todo lo verás al revés.

**No solo me pierdo en el paisaje,**  
** Esa silueta la puedo reconocer,**  
** Mis ojos arderosos se sienten,**  
** Por un momento siento que voy a caer.**

Te acercas rápidamente,  
Me detienes con tus manos,  
Ese toque vuelve a mí,  
Como un recuerdo pagano.

**"Y antes de poder reclamar,**  
** Tú ya estás hincado".**

Una de tus rodillas toca el césped,  
Mientras que la otra sostiene uno de tus brazos,  
Pero lo que mi aliento detiene,  
Es el anillo en tus manos.

**"Y lo único que puedo hacer mientras intento no llorar, es perderme en el hermoso mar que tus ojos me pueden regalar".**

Esta mañana fue diferente,  
Me creí pérdida sin ti,  
Pero al final de la tarde,  
Fui la mujer más feliz.

**Y pienso...**_** "¿Qué tan diferente sería mi vida, al quedarme sola en cada ese día?".**_

* * *

**_HOLA DE NUEVO: 3_**

**_Este en realidad es el primer escrito del reto. Las palabras me las proporcionó mi querida hermanita Angy (para una de sus tareas XD), y aunque no recuerdo muy bien cuáles son las palabras, se encuentra ahí jejej._**

**_Si se da cuenta es un escrito que una primera instancia no parece tener nada que ver con el HxK pero sí que está ahí._**

**_No soy poeta, y tal vez rompí algunas reglas, pero estoy bien con el resultado. Algunos han leído mi pequeña aportación para el grupo en Facebook "Universo HitsuKarin", y no podría dejarlo fuera de esta plataforma._**

**_Si pasaste a leerlo de nuevo, deja tus 10 palabras para seguir escribiendo en el reto, y si lo has leído por primera vez, también hazlo por favor XD._**

**_Sigo escribiendo borradores y tiempo me falta para ponerme al corriente, al menos la escuela ya va a terminar. No prometo nada, pero se que seguiré por acá._**

**_Bien... ¡Hasta luego! :)_**


End file.
